How Goblet of Fire Should've Ended
by Look Man
Summary: Just my ending version of Harry Potter and The Goblet Of Fire...feel free to read and review


How Goblet of Fire Should've Ended

Harry, Cedric, Fleur and Krum were waiting anxiously in the waiting room before the third and final task began. Fleur was already sweating. She already failed the second task by letting herself to be caught and smothered by a grindylow. Surely the final task would be a hard one so, there might be more dangerous creatures than the grindylow. But she had to be brave, for the name of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

Krum tightened his fits and stretches his neck left then right. No doubt, that this Bulgarian was already prepared for what's coming for him for the final task. "If I win, maybe I'll also win Hermione's heart." said Krum slowly in his heart as he started to smile.

Harry walks toward Cedric who was nervous like him. Harry gave his hand to Cedric who was sitting the chair with his feet shaking. "Good luck out there." said Harry to Cedric.

Cedric lift his hand and returns Harry's hand a shake. He smiled. "Same for you. Hey, about the ball the other day, no hard feelings right? I mean, I've known Cho longer than you did so it's proper for her to be my date."

Harry suddenly felt a sudden rage flowing in his body. His eyes are now completely aiming at Cedric's face as though he wants to punch his nose into his face. "Oh relax, what's past is past. I'm over her already. No biggie." Harry had to lie because it would be a bad idea to start a scene before the final task. Cedric laughed quite gently. "Ok then Harry, have a happy game."

The door suddenly opened and Dumbledore came rushing in. He stopped for awhile and huffs trying to catch a breath. "Well come on, what the heck are you waiting for? Let's go."

The four champions followed the mighty wizard from behind. They are curious and anxious to know what is waiting for them for the final task. It could be worst than the first two. Harry for once, felt a little relief because this is the last. He had enough life threatening experience. Besides, it wasn't his choice to enter the tournament. Whoever putted his name in the goblet must've wanted him dead so badly. They finally arrive at the location for the final task. There was huge maze in front of them and behind them stood the crowd cheering for their heroes.

Dumbledore took out his wand and poke it to his neck. "Today, our champions will be facing one of the most dangerous task. They will ponder through the great maze until they find the cup. Whoever reaches the cup first shall be crowned the Triwizard Champion. But be warned, they are things and I mean creepy and dangerous things in the maze. So, if you start to pee in your pants or something just shoot a red light into the sky and your butt will be safe." He then swift his wand and a path was suddenly forged for the champions to enter. "Byeeeeeeeeeeee." Dumbledore smiled gleefully with his two hands waving at them.

Harry's body started to shake vigorously. He started to hear strange hissing sounds from the left and right. The maze was dark and foggy. His vision was obstructed so he had to walk slowly and carefully. He held his wand very tightly and ventured through the maze as brave as he could. After a few right and left turns, Harry's heart began to pound very fast. He didn't even knew where he was going. He then heard a girl screaming. No doubt, it was Fleur. Her scream didn't last long and all was quite again. Suddenly a figure appeared a few steps away in front of Harry. "Cedric? Krum?" Harry asked to make sure it was a human or a creature. The figure didn't respond but it started to shake and laugh hysterically. Then a face appeared, it was pale white with fresh scars with blood still dripping. It had no eyes but sharp razor teeths. Without a moment to lose, the creature charged towards Harry. It was very fast and Harry didn't even have a chance to move his leg. It grab Harry's head and opened his mouth very wide. Harry tried his best to break free but the creature had the strength of an army. Harry screamed in pain when the teeth of the creature sinks into his shoulder. It's teeth were very hot . Harry use his wand and poke it into to the creatures trying to blind it but it didn't have any effect because the creature didn't even have any. Harry's vision started to blur. He was losing to many blood. The creature didn't want to let go of Harry as though it was enjoying it's food. With his wand in the creature's eye holes, Harry quickly speaks " _Reducto!"_

The creature's head exploded into a million pieces. It's body dropped to ground lifeless. Harry put his right hand on his left shoulder which was bitten violently and pressed it to give pressure to stop the bleeding. "This is crap, I've had enough. When I get out of here I'm going to kill that old hobo." Harry pointed his wand in the sky and a bright purple light went shooting in the sky. Harry didn't learned how to cast a red coloured one but he guess the sign is enough to call it quit.

Dumbledore and Snape was sitting on bench outside the maze waiting for the final task to end." So Snape, Harry or Cedric? I'll give 3 galleons for Harry." Dumbledore grinned confidently as though he knew Harry was going to win the tournament. "Forgive me Headmaster, but I am with that Bulgarian kid. At least his talents are somewhat…promising." Snape replied. Harry's purple light soon brightened the sky gaining Dumbledore's and Snape's attention. "A purple light? What does that mean Snape?" Dumbledore asked Snape. "Just a second Headmaster." Snape put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small book titled _Triwizard Tournament for Dummies_. "It says here that a purple light indicates that the contestant is safe and healthy so, there's nothing to worry about I suppose." Snape puts back the book into his pocket.

It's been one hour since Harry shot the purple light into the sky but help didn't even came."Bloody Hell, I'm seriously going to trim that old fool's freaking beard!." Harry's face turned red with anger. He had no choice but to continue moving so he could find a way out or to be lucky, reaching the cup first. After a few moment of walking, Harry met Krum who was still clear from any injuries and beside his feet was an unconscious Fleur. "What the hell happened here Krum? Is she..dead?" Harry asked Krum. "I think she tripped on something and fell. And now I think it's your turn to trip." Krum pointed his wand towards the injured Harry and before he had a chance to cast his spell, a bright orange light hits Krum from the back knocking him out. Cedric appeared.

"My God, Harry are you ok? Look at the size of that bite mark." Cedric looked at Harry's injury and made a face like he was going to puke. "Yeah now I am, thanks. Somebody must've bewitched Krum into attacking all of us." Harry knew Krum was a good man and he wouldn't hurt someone for particular reasons. Cedric put his wand into his pocket and carried Harry's shoulder helping him walk. They walk together through the whole maze and after a few minutes the cup was finally in front of them. Harry have never even thinking about winning the tournament before. He was just too damn curious about the idiot that putted his name in the Goblet Of Fire. " Go ahead Cedric, you deserve it rather than me. Thanks for carrying me all the way here." Cedric paused for a moment and he looked at the cup for awhile. "Let's grab it together. Hey, wouldn't it be great if there are two Triwizard Champions and both them are Hogwart's students? We're gonna be famous dude." Harry's couldn't believe it. Could he be serious about sharing the victory?

"On the count of three." Cedric said while lifting three fingers for the countdown. Their hands are ready to grab the cup together. "One….two…" Before Cedric finished the countdown, he swiftly grabs the cup. "_Sucker."_ Cedric then disappears into thin air leaving Harry who was still in the position to grab the cup which is now gone. All is over now, Harry can go back peacefully with the Triwizard Tournament over at last.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Cedric has been missing since he grabbed the cup. The whole Ministry of Magic is still searching for the suppose to be Triwizard Champion. To make things worst, Hogwart's Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mad Eye Moody is also missing. Everything gets a little weird after the tournament but not for Harry.

Harry was walking in the school courtyard alone. Hermione and Ron is in the Gryffindor common room, studying perhaps. As he was walking, a lonely Cho sitting on bench caught Harry's attention. It is hard when your lover suddenly vanish into thin air like that. Without losing a moment, Harry walks toward the crying girl. Harry saw her sad face and decided to take a sit beside her. Slowly he puts her hand on her shoulders. "Please don't cry."

All's well ends well


End file.
